The Triangle
by KTF Xfox
Summary: A Raven-Beast Boy-Terra love triangle story. Rated R for (mostly) language
1. Chapter 1

KTF here. My first attempt at fan fiction awaits. I don't own the rights to Teen Titans, blah blah blah. You know the drill. The events take place just after the episode "Titan Rising".

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the steps into the Teen Titans' front room, scratching himself on the way down. It was 8:00 in the morning and he couldn't wait for the day to start for this was the first day that Terra was an official Teen Titan. He couldn't wait to see her face and blushed at the thought of it.  
  
Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Terra apparently was laid out on the Titans' couch in front of the TV snoring loudly. He didn't expect to see her down here and tried to sneak away, but he tripped over his feet and fell to the floor. "OW!!"  
  
Terra stirred. "Wh-what? Beast Boy? Is that you?"  
  
"Heh heh. Hi, Terra. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it."  
  
"What are you doing down here? Is something wrong with your room?"  
  
Terra sat up. "No, no, no! It's great. I guess I'm just used to roughing it. I hope it's not that big a deal." She looked up at him.  
  
Beast Boy smiled. "Of course not." He placed his hand against her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Terra and Beast Boy were startled by the sudden appearance of Raven. She was holding a cup of steaming hot tea and a rather large book at her side.  
  
"If you must do that, do it behind closed doors to spare us." She walked away from them and into the kitchen.  
  
Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other and started to giggle. Beast Boy ruffled her hair and dashed off to the kitchen.

* * *

By 10:00, everyone was having their breakfast. Raven sat in a corner of the room while everyone else was gathered around the kitchen table and Cyborg was making his favorite confection.  
  
"Who wants chocolate chip waffles?" Cyborg put on a chef's hat and started whipping up some batter. "I know y'all are gonna love it. Terra?"  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
Starfire sprung up next to Cyborg holding up a tube of toothpaste. "Make sure to put in some of this great mint flavoring!"  
  
"Uh, Star, if you don't mind I'll make it my own way."  
  
While everyone was chowing down on waffles, Robin stood up. "Alright everyone. This is our first day having Terra as an official Teen Titan. I say we all get in a good day's training..."  
  
"Awwwwww..." The collective moans of everyone at the table droned in unison. Raven merely looked up from her book.  
  
Robin held up his hand. "Come on now." He looked over at Terra. "I'd really like to see how much you've improved since we last trained."  
  
Terra stood up so fast, she knocked her chair backwards. "Hell, yeah! Sounds like a great idea!" She clenched her fist as if in triumph.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and returned to her book.  
  
Just then Robin's communicator went off.

* * *

Everyone was standing in front of the communication terminal.  
  
"It looks like it's Jinx," Robin said. "She's causing a disturbance at the mall downtown."  
  
Cyborg spoke up. "And where we find Jinx..."  
  
"...we find the H.I.V.E." Beast Boy finished.  
  
"Teen Titans go!" Robin yelled.  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all raced ahead. Raven and Beast Boy were about to leave and looked back at Terra who was standing all forlorn. Beast Boy shook his head and ran up to her.  
  
"Come on, Terra. Don't forget you're an official Teen Titan now." He mock-punched her jaw.  
  
Terra smiled a wide smile and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. "Then let's go already." She ran off, passing Raven at a brisk pace.  
  
Raven shook her head and looked down at Beast Boy who had swooned and fainted. "Give me a break. GET UP BEAST BOY!!" she yelled into his ear.  
  
"Huh?!" A bead of drool was rolling out of his mouth.  
  
She turned her back to him. "I said get up. It's disgusting the way you two flirt. We have a job to do."  
  
Beast Boy jumped up and stood next to her leaning in slightly. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, hmm?"  
  
Raven pushed his face away from her. "Don't be ridiculous. Now, come on. Let's get to the mall."

* * *

Cyborg's T-car screeched to a halt outside the mall but there didn't seem to be any sort of disturbance, no screaming citizens, no energy bursts, no crumbling buildings, nothing.  
  
As Cyborg looked outside he said "Robin, are you sure Jinx is here?"  
  
Robin climbed out of the car. "Positive. Let's go Titans."  
  
As they all walked through the front door, they noticed several people standing motionless, some posed as if trying to escape. Several store fronts had broken glass shattered everywhere and piles of clothing were strewn about. Suddenly they heard humming coming from a store to their left. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and rounded the corner. Jinx was trying on different outfits in front of a mirror. Next to her lay a charred cash register recently emptied of its contents.  
  
Beast Boy scurried back to the others and went back to his normal form. "It's Jinx all right, but I didn't see Gizmo or Mammoth anywhere."  
  
Starfire spoke up. "What's she doing?"  
  
"Trying on clothes."  
  
Everyone turned pale.  
  
Robin stumbled forward. "Uh huh." He stood upright and said "Well, we better stop her then."  
  
Everyone rounded the corner and got into their battle stances. Robin retracted his bo. "All right Jinx. That's enough shopping after hours."  
  
Starfire popped up from out of nowhere. "But, Robin. I believe the mall was already open, was it not?" Robin frowned.  
  
Jinx didn't even bother to look over at the Titans. She just admired herself in the mirror some more. "Please, Robin. I'm just trying to find a new look for myself. Is there anything wrong with that?" She spun in place and pointed a remote control device at him. "Freeze!" A beam shot out of the remote and hit Robin causing him to freeze in place.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire flew over to him, waving her hand in front of his face. "What have you done to him?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's not permanent. It's just something I sort of "borrowed" from Gizmo. Now I suggest you all back off and let me finish shopping or the same thing will happen to you."  
  
"Nah-ah. Not gonna happen, Jinx." Cyborg shot his laser at her, missing her. She jumped out of the way and tried to shoot it again, but Raven had already used her powers to dismantle it.  
  
"Shit!" Jinx dropped the remnants of the remote and ran down one of the mall corridors.  
  
Cyborg shouted out. "Titans let's go! Starfire, you stay behind and make sure Robin and the mall patrons are OK." She nodded, holding on to Robin awkwardly. Everyone else raced down the hall to try and catch Jinx. She shot out an energy burst at them while they all ducked it. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a cheetah and ran after her. Jinx exited the mall with Beast Boy close on her heels. Terra, Raven and Cyborg stopped just outside the mall doors.  
  
"I'll get us there." Terra used her powers to lift a gigantic rock portion out of the ground underneath her. Cyborg and Raven hopped on. As Terra guided the rock around, she swerved wildly as if she was losing control.  
  
Raven nearly fell off. "What are you doing? I thought you could control your powers."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried about Beast Boy." She caught up to them and saw Beast Boy still running after Jinx.  
  
Jinx shot more energy waves at Beast Boy. He dodged and jumped on top of her, turning into a gorilla so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Get off of me you mangy beast!"  
  
Beast Boy returned to normal. "Hey, I'm not mangy!" Just then Jinx broke free and shot a wave of energy directly into his eyes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Beast Boy put his hands in front of his eyes. "MY EYES!!!" He started convulsing on the ground.  
  
Terra had seen it all and felt an intense anger coursing through her. Her eyes glowed bright. "That bitch!" With her powers she lifted two more giant rock portions out of the ground and flung them haphazardly at Jinx.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Raven yelled. Her eyes turned red and she used her powers to subdue the rocks. They stopped moving and fell to the ground not far from Jinx and Beast Boy.  
  
"Why did you stop me? I was gonna kill the bitch! She hurt Beast Boy!"  
  
The rock they were on tumbled to the ground as Raven, Terra and Cyborg fell off.  
  
Raven dusted off her cloak. "Terra, you're getting completely out of line. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Jinx didn't bother to stick around and she hurried away.  
  
Terra noticed and hopped back on the rock. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" She sped off toward Jinx.  
  
Raven sat down next to Beast Boy as he was curled up in a ball and seething in pain. "That crazy girl is going to get us killed. Cyborg, try to catch up to her while I treat Beast Boy."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's head. "Try and calm down, Beast Boy."  
  
He was still covering his eyes. "My eyes! I think I'm blind!"  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black glow emanated from her hand and covered Beast Boy's entire head. After a few seconds, the pain abated.  
  
Beast Boy took his hands away from his face. He blinked his eyes a few times. "My god, Raven. I'm OK. Oh, thank you!" He hugged her with all his might, not realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Hey, stop it now." She blushed slightly and then pushed him away.  
  
"Oops, heh. Sorry." Beast Boy blushed too and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"We've got to get Terra. She's gone nuts."  
  
"Right!" Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, grabbed Raven by her shoulders and flew off.  
  
Meanwhile, Jinx was desperately trying to get away from Terra. Terra was still trying to throw giant pieces of rock at her. "Don't you EVER do that to my Beast Boy! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
Cyborg was doing his best to keep up. "Terra, no! Come on down!"  
  
Terra, still filled with intense rage suddenly clutched her head. "Oh no! Not now!" The ground started rumbling beneath her. Jinx managed to run away but Cyborg was frozen with fear.  
  
He turned pale. "Uh oh."  
  
The ground started to break apart as pieces flew everywhere, the bulk of which were forming around Terra. With one giant burst, a shockwave sent rock shooting outwards in every direction. Cyborg laid flat on the ground doing his best to shield himself from the debris. When Beast Boy and Raven showed up, they got knocked backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
The deafening silence that followed was eerie.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" said Beast Boy , rubbing his butt, for having just landed on it.  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Terra." She marched forward. "Beast Boy, check on Cyborg. See if he's OK. I'll deal with Terra."  
  
When she got to Terra, she was limply laying on the ground, covered with bruises and scratches and her clothes were torn up. Raven picked her up by the scruff of her neck and Terra instantly opened her eyes.  
  
Raven's eyes burned red. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Have you gone mad?"  
  
Terra struggled to get free. "Let me go! I was just trying to be the hero and get revenge for Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy yelled to the others. "Raven, Cyborg's unconscious, but he's alive. We've got to get him to the tower."  
  
"As you can see, Beast Boy's just fine. But because of you, Cyborg is not. I suggest you rethink your place here as a Teen Titan." She released Terra and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. As she sat on the ground, tears streamed down her face.  
  
Raven managed to carry Cyborg off, but Beast Boy stayed behind when he noticed Terra crying.  
  
"Oh my god, Terra! Are you OK? Are you hurt?"  
  
Terra pushed him away and cried into her hands. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Beast Boy sat down next to her. "I know you were trying to get revenge for me, but you can't just go around throwing rocks at the problem. Someone could have been really hurt."  
  
Terra looked up at him. "But what about Cyborg?"  
  
"He's not perfect, but he'll be OK. He's a tough guy."  
  
"I really blew it as a Teen Titan, didn't I?"  
  
"Hey, it's not half as bad as what I did on MY first day. Hell, I don't think Raven was half as mad as she was then either."  
  
"Stop joking around with me." Terra looked away from him.  
  
Beast Boy placed his hand on her chin and pulled it toward him. They kissed very softly.  
  
Beast Boy then leaned in to Terra and whispered. "Don't worry. It'll be OK."

* * *

Several chapters are already written out, but let's get some reviews first. I hope you enjoyed it!

-KTF


	2. Chapter 2

And now...chapter 2. Teen Titans is not owned by me.

* * *

"What were you thinking Terra? You're lucky that Cyborg is as tough as he is. If it were any one of the rest of us, we most likely would be dead." Robin slammed his hand on the table in front of him. Terra sat trying to hold back tears while Beast Boy sat close by trying to comfort her.  
  
"From what Raven described to me, it appears you still haven't got a handle on your powers either." Robin turned away. "You put everyone's lives in jeopardy."  
  
Terra kept silent.  
  
"Well, is there anything you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Terra slowly got up from the table. "I guess nobody wants me here after all. I'll be out of here by morning." She tried to run away, but Robin caught her arm.  
  
"Listen, Terra. I'm still mad about what happened, but nobody here wants you to leave." Robin looked around at everyone else. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"I couldn't bear to see you leave again!" Beast Boy ran up to her. "Don't leave me."  
  
Starfire flew over to the others. "I do not want you to leave either. Who would I share my glorbnack recipe with?"  
  
Robin looked over at Raven. "Well?"  
  
Raven was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, looking extremely angry. "No, we wouldn't want you to leave." She thought to herself "Because I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."  
  
"When Cyborg gets up, I'm sure he'd say the same thing." Robin said.  
  
Starfire's face lit up. "I believe it is time for a group hug!" She squeezed Robin , Terra and Beast Boy together in her arms.  
  
Terra barely squeezed out her words. "I'll never get used to this."  
  
When Starfire was done squeezing everyone to death, Robin said "Tomorrow, we'll make sure you train as hard as you can. OK, Terra?"  
  
Terra cried with joy. "Yeah, sounds good."  
  
Beast Boy looked over at the doorway, but it looked as though Raven was long gone, most likely to her room. "Hey guys, I'm gonna check on Raven, she didn't look too happy about any of this."  
  
Terra put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Let me go too. I really need to apologize to her."

* * *

They both walked up to Raven's door and Beast Boy softly knocked on it. "Raven, you there?"  
  
Almost instantaneously, the door whizzed open, Raven scowling at the both of them. "What?"  
  
Terra cleared her throat. "Um, I'm really sorry about earlier today Raven.. You have every right to be mad, but I hope this all can be forgotten."  
  
"Forgotten?! FORGOTTEN?!"  
  
"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Raven sighed. "Look, Terra. Now that you're a Teen Titan, you're going to have to learn to act like one. That means learning to control your powers as well as your emotions. Believe me, I know."  
  
Terra tried to crack a smile. "I'm glad you understand."  
  
"Well, whatever. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to meditate." She closed her door.  
  
Terra and Beast Boy looked at each other.  
  
"Heh, she must be in a good mood." Beast Boy joked.  
  
Terra ruffled his hair. "Oh, Beast Boy. Stop it."  
  
He turned bright red. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I think I want to be alone for a little bit." She kissed the top of his head. "I'll catch you later, little green man."  
  
"Hey, you know I hate it when you call me that!"  
  
"Later, Beast Boy!" She rounded the corner, and out of sight.  
  
Beast Boy stood outside of Raven's door for a minute and knocked on it again.  
  
Raven was understandably irritated at another interruption. When the door slid open again, she gave him an icy stare. "Beast Boy, I told you I was meditating. Go away!"  
  
"I need to talk to you about Terra."  
  
"Fine, come in."  
  
Beast Boy walked into Raven's room very hesitantly. He always got the creeps coming in here. Without much thought, he sat down on her bed, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Raven stayed by her door. "Well, what do you have to say?"  
  
Beast Boy started fidgeting with his hands. "Since I can never tell with you, I'm going to ask you straight out. Do you like Terra?"  
  
Raven didn't know how to answer. "Um...I...well..."  
  
"I knew it, you don't like her. And here I thought you two were getting along fine after she saved our home."  
  
"There's more to it than that."  
  
Beast Boy jumped up off the bed. "What? What is it?"  
  
Raven hesitated, but continued. "I never told anyone, but I sensed...something when Terra brushed against me a few days ago."  
  
Beast Boy ran over to her. "Stop stalling, Raven. What did you sense?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I got a bad feeling from it. I just think you should be careful around her."  
  
Beast Boy grew angry. "Is that it? You have a "bad feeling"? You just don't trust her, that's all."  
  
"Well, look at what happened earlier today!"  
  
"She lost control of her powers. Don't tell me that's never happened with you before."  
  
"Never when I was acting irrationally."  
  
"I'm going." He started to walk by her, but she put her hand up.  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt, Beast Boy. I'm just looking out for my friends."  
  
He stopped in his tracks and just stood there, a million thoughts a minute.  
  
Raven put her hand down. "Love can cloud your judgment. Don't forget that."  
  
Beast Boy didn't bother to look up as he opened the door. To his surprise, Terra was kneeling on the ground just outside, pale faced and on the verge of tears. He could tell she was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Terra, w-what are you...?" Beast Boy stuttered.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, cutting him off. Beast Boy and Terra embraced each other. Raven was forced to watch all of this. She was just about to close her door when Terra shot her a glare.  
  
A tear trickled out of Terra's eye and she mouthed "He's mine" to Raven.  
  
Raven gave her a puzzled look and then shut her door.  
  
"He's mine?" She thought to herself. "What does she mean by...?" It suddenly struck her.  
  
"No, she couldn't mean...that."

* * *

That's all for now. Now....REVIEW!

-KTF


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked and pleasantly surprised to find so many people liking my story! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review (especially Rhys Davies, I DO value constructive criticism). It makes writing it all the more satisfying. Teen Titans is not owned by me. And now chapter 3-

* * *

Raven sat up from her bed. It was the middle of the night, but she just couldn't get to sleep. All she could think of was Terra's comment 'He's mine'.  
  
"Why does she think I like Beast Boy? He's obnoxious. He's never serious around me. He gets on my nerves on purpose. I don't like him...do I?"  
  
She laid down on her side. "If I don't like him, then why am I still up thinking about this?" She tried to close her eyes and sleep. An image of Beast Boy appeared, he was storming out of Raven's room, just like what happened earlier that night.  
  
Instantly her eyes opened. "I must be crazy."  
  
The door of Raven's room slid open and she walked out into the darkness. She guided herself down the hall toward Beast Boy's room. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and stood looking at his door for a few minutes, lost in thought. She put her hand up and was about to knock but stopped herself.  
  
"This is ridiculous. It's the middle of the night. I can't..."  
  
Suddenly, a muffled voice came from behind his door.  
  
Raven's eyes widened. "Terra?" she whispered as quiet as possible. She placed her ear against the door and quickly stepped back. "What am I doing?"  
  
Without looking up, she briskly started to walk back to her room. With a thud, she bumped into something and got knocked back. "Ow!"  
  
When she looked up, she saw it was Cyborg. "Cyborg! You're OK!" She dashed over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Cyborg was still a bit weak. "Whoa, hold on Rae. I'm still not operating at 100% here."  
  
Raven stepped back and composed herself. "Sorry. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I must have just regained consciousness. Last thing I remember was a giant rock knocking me out. So...what are you doing up then?"  
  
Raven looked down. "I...can't sleep. That's all."  
  
"Is that why you're by Beast Boy's room?"  
  
Raven blushed. "N-no. It's just a coincidence." She desperately tried to change the subject. "I'm glad you're OK, Cyborg. I'd never forgive Terra if you were..."  
  
Cyborg held up his hand. "It's alright, Raven. Don't worry about that right now."  
  
Raven looked away. "I...gotta go." Once again, she briskly walked back to her room.  
  
"Raven? If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She hurried down the hall and ducked away into her room.

* * *

Raven got up at the break of dawn, only having a few hours of sleep behind her. Frazzled, she slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was too quiet. Nobody else would be up for a while. She started preparing some tea to help wake her up.  
  
"Maybe I should see how he's doing." She stopped what she was doing and began to head back upstairs. Halfway up, she halted in her tracks.  
  
"No. I'll do it this time." She hurried up the stairs and walked up to Beast Boy's door. Nervously, she knocked on it very quietly. "Beast Boy? Are you up?"  
  
She could faintly hear movement. It was hard to tell what was going on. After a minute, she heard footsteps and the door opened. Beast Boy had obviously just woken up. His hair was mussed up and he was standing in his underwear.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Raven? What do you want? It's like 6:00."  
  
Raven smirked at his appearance and turned around. "First put on some clothes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." He meandered back into his room and came back with his usual black and purple suit on. "OK, what is it that can't wait until I'm officially awake?"  
  
Raven didn't know exactly why she woke him up. She wasn't sure what to say so she blurted out what came to mind first. "I...I'm sorry about last night. I don't hate Terra...really." She hadn't really planned out what to say.  
  
Beast Boy looked puzzled. "That it? Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
Raven didn't want to admit she was a little jealous or that she just wanted to see him. "I...I guess so." As she turned around, Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Come on now. What is it really?"  
  
Raven slowly lifted her right hand up and was about to touch his hand when another noise came from Beast Boy's room.  
  
"Hmmm? Beast Boy? What's going on?" Terra had emerged from his room wrapped in a blanket, her hair spiking out in all directions. "Raven?"  
  
Raven didn't look up or even look over at either of them. "Terra."  
  
"What do you want, Raven? Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"I could say the same thing to you. What were you doing in Beast Boy's room?" She finally looked up at Terra.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"Beast Boy's my friend. I'm making it my business."  
  
Beast Boy jumped in front of them. "Whoa, girls! Let's not start anything here. It's too early for that."  
  
"Fine. I'll be downstairs." Raven turned her nose up and walked away.  
  
"Raven! Wait!" Beast Boy held his hand out but Terra grabbed him and wrapped the blanket around him.  
  
They both fell to the floor swathed in the blanket. Terra hugged him from behind. "No, Beast Boy. Just let her go."  
  
"Yeah, OK. I guess we should let her cool off."

* * *

"Cyborg, you're OK!" Terra ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I..."  
  
"Don't worry, little lady. I'm perfectly fine now. Well, I probably should take it a little easy, but I'm fine."  
  
Robin walked up to the two of them. "Well, Terra. Are you ready to get in a good day's training?" He gave a thumbs up.  
  
"You bet!"

* * *

"Is this where you normally train? In the basement of the tower?"  
  
"Not normally, Terra. This is something new that we installed since you were here last." Robin flicked on the light switch. Inside was a dome shaped arena carved out of rock. On the right was a balcony for any spectators and the place was lit in an eerie green light.  
  
"Neat! So, we get to duke it out gladiator style?"  
  
"Not exactly, but we can practice our martial arts pretty easily."  
  
The other four came down the stairs.  
  
"So who gets to go first?" Terra said.  
  
Beast Boy cracked his knuckles. "I'm game. Let's see if you can beat me. I'll even tie one arm behind my back."  
  
Terra walked up to him and stared into his eyes. "And what are the rules?"  
  
"No excessive use of powers and we fight until someone is knocked down."  
  
Suddenly cheering came from the balcony.  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had giant foam fingers and were whistling and cheering.  
  
"Go Terra."  
  
"I am rooting for you Terra."  
  
Beast Boy scowled. "Gee, thanks guys."  
  
Raven was sitting away from the others and twirled her finger around. "Um...Go Beast Boy." she said in her most apathetic voice.  
  
Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks, Rae!"  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were standing roughly twenty feet apart, poised to fight.  
  
Robin yelled from the balcony. "Teen Titans...go!"

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up soon. Until then...

-KTF


	4. Chapter 4

Movin' right along to Chapter 4... (Teen Titans is not owned by me)

* * *

Terra and Beast Boy ran toward each other at full force. Beast Boy suddenly turned into a kangaroo with boxing gloves and started punching at Terra. She ducked down to avoid the swing.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! How am I supposed to fight you like that?"  
  
Beast Boy returned to normal. "Just keeping you on your toes." He turned back into a kangaroo and kicked out his legs.  
  
Terra barely had enough time to jump back. "What do you think you're..." Beast Boy kicked her and she slid backward with the wind knocked out of her. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.  
  
Beast Boy quickly changed back and ran toward her. "Oh my God, Terra. I'm sorry. I was just playing around." He kneeled beside her and was about to touch her hand.  
  
Suddenly, she gave him an uppercut and he fell backward onto the mat. "That's for fighting dirty." Realizing what she did, she ran over to him. "Oh no, Beast Boy."  
  
The other four were watching intently. "What wusses. Is it just going to go on like this all night?" Cyborg sat uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "This is pointless."  
  
"Beast Boy, are you OK?" Terra leaned over him when Beast Boy suddenly clutched her arms and flipped her over his head. She fell onto her back and landed with a thud on her collarbone. "Ow!"  
  
Beast Boy quickly ran over and was poised over her body, holding her arms down. "I'm not falling for that again."  
  
Terra struggled but couldn't break free from Beast Boy's grip. "OK, I guess you win." She looked away and closed her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy pulled her face to his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Terra pounded her fists against his chest. "Well, you did, you big meanie." She looked away again.  
  
Beast Boy laid on top of her and hugged her tightly. "I guess I deserve that." He started to kiss her neck and Terra breathed more heavily. She pulled him closer and they started kissing.  
  
"OK, that's enough!" Raven stood up with a red glow in her eyes. "This is supposed to be a fight, not a make out session." Cyborg, Robin and Starfire edged away from her.  
  
Cyborg whispered off to the side. "Aw, man. Just when it was getting good."  
  
Terra looked up at her. "Lay off."  
  
Raven levitated down to the arena floor. "You're supposed to be training, or have you forgotten why you're here?"  
  
Terra stood up and waved a fist at her. "Just because you're jealous of Beast Boy and me doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."  
  
Raven scowled intensely. "Jealous? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you like Beast Boy. You don't have to play dumb."  
  
"WHAT?! No! I...don't!"  
  
"How convincing."  
  
"Look, you bitch. If it's a fight you're looking for..."  
  
"Whoa! Stop it!" Beast Boy got between them. "What's gotten into you two? In only a few days time you two went from friends to enemies. I...I need to go."  
  
Terra squeezed his hand. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
"No, Terra. I just want to be alone for a while."  
  
Terra and Raven both watched Beast Boy ascend the stairs without looking back. When he disappeared from sight, they gazed at each other and narrowed their eyes.  
  
Robin jumped down from the balcony. "Um, I think we better stop for today."  
  
Starfire flew next to Raven. "Is it true what Terra speaks? Do you have, how they say, the hots for Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven growled at Starfire. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The railing around the balcony got enveloped in blackness and exploded. "Just leave me alone!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. While she did, her powers caused various bolts and pieces of railing to fly from the stairwell. When she finally reached the top, she collapsed onto the ground and put her hands in her face. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Hey." It was Beast Boy. He had been sitting against the wall. "There something you want to tell me now?"  
  
Raven jumped back and was panting heavily. "I...can't talk now." A nearby table overturned and flew around the corridor, barely missing Beast Boy. "Shit, I'm losing control." She clutched her head. The pain was throbbing in her temple and she felt as if the room was spinning wildly out of control. The nearby lights burst and the corridor grew very dark. "Get away, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her toward him. Surprised at his brashness, her eyes widened and it grew silent.  
  
"Are you OK, Raven?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I think it's stopped."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "Good."  
  
Raven was ready to slap him but couldn't bring herself to do it. "D-don't, please."  
  
Beast Boy let her go and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry." He ran down the corridor without looking back.  
  
Everyone else made it up the stairs. "Is everything OK, Raven?" Robin ran over to her.  
  
She couldn't even speak. She just walked right past everyone, heading to the sanctity of her room.

* * *

I'm hoping you've enjoyed it so far. I'm afraid it'll be a longer wait for the next chapter. The reason these chapters were posted so quickly is because they were already written out, and I'm in the process of writing chapter 5 right now. Just know that I haven't forgotten. Until the next time, TT fans...

-KTF


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Uh, Beast Boy? You may want to stop doing that. You'll get brain damage. That is, if you don't already have it."  
  
Beast Boy smacked his head against the tabletop a few times before keeping his head down. "Cyborg, what is wrong with me?"  
  
Cyborg hovered over Beast Boy's desk. "Let me get a pencil and paper." He smiled a goofy smile.  
  
Beast Boy looked up, unamused. "Your sympathy needs some work."  
  
"Oh, come on. Lighten up, BB. You're looking too much into this."  
  
Beast Boy replaced his head down on the desk. "Why did I hug Raven? Terra would kill me if she saw what I did and said."  
  
"What, so you have a thing for Raven now?"  
  
"No. Well, I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel like being alone now."  
  
"Sure." Cyborg left Beast Boy in his room to think. When he opened the door, Terra stood looking all anxious.  
  
"Cyborg, what's going on?"  
  
He held up his hands. "He just wants to be alone."  
  
"What did Raven do to him? I saw her powers go out of control and heard a table bang against the wall." Terra tried to look past Cyborg, but he was far too massive. "Come on, Cyborg."  
  
"Just let him be for an hour or two."  
  
"I have a right to know. I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Terra..."  
  
"Fine, I'll just go see Raven and see what she has to say." She started to walk away until Cyborg held her back.  
  
"Alright! Go in already!" Cyborg let her pass.

* * *

"I don't have to talk to you and I'm not going to. So please leave me alone."  
  
Robin tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "You lost control when Starfire asked about liking Beast Boy. Anything you want to tell us?"  
  
Raven stared blankly out of her room. "Starfire's just oblivious and Terra doesn't know what she's talking about. I lost control because I was mad. Nothing more."  
  
Robin leered at Raven. "Is this something we should be worried about? Do you normally lose control when you get mad?"  
  
"I'm done talking." Without giving Robin a chance to reply, she closed the door. Raven had a massive headache and just couldn't handle talking anymore. She laid down flat on her bed and closed her eyes. All she could think about was Beast Boy hugging her and making sure she was OK. She wrapped herself up into a ball trying to imagine what it might be like to hug him back.  
  
"Raven? Are you there, Raven?" Starfire's voice traveled down the hallway and through Raven's door.  
  
Raven was getting tired of so many interruptions but she opened her door reluctantly. "Yes?"  
  
"I did not mean to anger you, Raven. Would you like to talk the girl talk?"  
  
Raven sighed. "Not particularly."

* * *

"Terra, um, hi. I just want to be alone for a little while."  
  
Terra jumped up onto the bed and sat behind Beast Boy. "Doesn't a neck rub sound good right now?" She began to gently massage his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Terra, not now. I...oooh." The neck rub was making him feel better and slightly turning him on, but his conscience was baring down on him as well.  
  
Terra whispered into his ear. "Where else would you like me to massage?" She slipped her hand down the front of his suit and rubbed his chest.  
  
Beast Boy abruptly stood up.  
  
"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've got a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Terra stood up next to him. "Does it have to do with Raven?"  
  
Beast Boy was silent.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? You better tell me."  
  
"I think I have feelings for Raven." Beast Boy looked over at Terra who had a blank expression on her face.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" She started beating on his chest. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" As she was pounding on him, she couldn't help but cry.

* * *

"She ran away again?" Robin paced back and forth in the front room of Titans Tower. "This is getting really out of hand." He walked over to Beast Boy. "Do you have any idea why Terra ran away?"  
  
Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all looked intently at him. He twiddled his thumbs and looked around the room before fixing his eyes on Raven, who was sitting not that far away. When she noticed him looking at her, he quickly looked down at the floor. "I...don't know."  
  
"It's pretty late. We can't really go looking for her now. Unless you want to, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy was too exhausted to think or move. "I don't know. I don't know."  
  
Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the head. "Are you gonna be OK, bud?"  
  
Beast Boy gulped and barely let out a reply. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, I suppose we better turn in." Robin motioned to the others to leave. "Don't worry, Beast Boy, we'll find her." On his way out, Robin looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy."  
  
Starfire followed close behind, while Cyborg patted Beast Boy's shoulder and left without another word.  
  
Raven was about to head out when Beast Boy grabbed her by the arm. "Beast Boy, what are you..." When she looked over at him, his eyes were bloodshot and welled with tears.  
  
"Stay...please."  
  
Raven wasn't following what he said. "Beast Boy, I don't understand..."  
  
"Just...stay here for a few minutes. Please." He dragged her over to the couch. "Just...stay. Please."  
  
Raven had never seen Beast Boy this vulnerable. "S-sure, Beast Boy." She cradled his head in her lap and stroked his hair.

* * *

This was by far the hardest chapter for me to write. It kept turning into nauseating teen melodrama, and I swore I'd steer away from that approach. I must have wrote and erased what I had 50 times before I got something I was satisfied with... and it still has some eye-rolling moments. But if I wanted to continue, it had to be done. Besides, I'm trying my darndest to keep up with writing this story through all the tiny holes in my schedule.

Whew! I'm beat. I'm gonna go take a nap...

-KTF


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

At about 8:00 in the morning, Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, I must have fallen asleep on the couch." He was about to sit up when he noticed Raven was lying next to him on the outside.  
  
"Oh, shit! What's she still doing here?" A thought entered his mind. "Yeah, what IS she still doing here? She must have stayed with me all night." He tried to sit up as best as he could without rousing Raven. With a puzzled expression on his face, he looked down at her, trying to imagine what was going on in her head.  
  
"She looks so peaceful just lying there, you'd hardly know it was her." he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Raven began to stir. Her body began to roll closer to Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh oh, this won't end well." Beast Boy froze in place.  
  
Raven unconsciously wrapped her right arm around Beast Boy and snuggled him closer.  
  
Beast Boy turned bright red. "Oh, man. She's going to kill me and I didn't even do anything."  
  
Raven's eyes slowly opened and she got a good look at who was next to her. "Wha...?" Now it was Raven's turn to turn red. She shot back, still half asleep. A black ball of energy formed around Beast Boy's head.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're...?" The energy subsided but not before frizzing Beast Boy's hair in all directions. He scowled at Raven.  
  
Raven tried her best not to laugh. "Oops, I...I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm not fully awake."  
  
Beast Boy was annoyed and sat back down on the couch, arms folded across his chest. "I bet you did that on purpose."  
  
Raven smiled. "Really, I didn't."  
  
Looking away for a moment, Beast Boy changed the subject. "So, I guess you stayed with me all night."  
  
"Um...yeah. I suppose I did." Raven didn't really want to continue the conversation and was edging toward the doorway.  
  
When Beast Boy looked back at Raven, he stood up, reaching out a hand. "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to stay here all night. And I don't want the other guys talking."  
  
"Really? Because I was hoping that...I mean...what I meant to say was..." Beast Boy couldn't come right out and say it.  
  
Raven shook her head and started to leave. "Have you forgotten about Terra? You...you should really go look for her."  
  
Beast Boy walked over to Raven and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I really should, shouldn't I?"  
  
Footsteps came from the stairs and Beast Boy quickly withdrew his hand. It was Cyborg.  
  
"Hey guys! You two up already?" He suddenly noticed Beast Boy's hair. "What happened to you? Did you turn into a moth and fly too close to the hall light?"

* * *

It was a miserable day, and it had been raining for the whole day, but Beast Boy was determined to keep looking for Terra. Transforming into a dog, he headed to the nearby park. Looking around, he could tell no one was within earshot. There just didn't seem to be a point in looking anymore and he sought shelter underneath the nearest tree. Returning to his normal form, he sat down and began to fidget with the leaves that had fallen.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He folded his legs in and sat with his arms around them. "Why on Earth would I tell Terra something like that anyway? Am I really falling for Raven?" He felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. "Maybe I'll just sit here forever."  
  
"You don't want to do that. You'll most likely get a cold."  
  
Beast Boy looked up to see Raven standing next to him and holding out an umbrella.  
  
"R-R-Raven!" He tried to inch away. "Don't tell me you heard..."  
  
"What? 'Am I really falling for Raven?'"  
  
Beast Boy was panicking now and he couldn't face anyone. "I gotta go." While he tried to run away, Raven grabbed on to his outstretched arm.  
  
"You know, Beast Boy. I was worried about you. You've been out in the rain for half the day."  
  
The rain was pummeling Beast Boy's head and he just wanted to be somewhere else right now.  
  
"Beast Boy, look at me."  
  
He reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
She noticed how innocent his eyes looked, even with the pouring rain drenching him. "I realize that you have feelings for Terra too, but I have to admit that I've been starting to...think of you more. And I can't possibly ask you to choose me over her. I just think you should know." She reached her hand out to touch his face. "I would never run away."  
  
Beast Boy looked away. "But what about your powers? It's not like we can really be together."  
  
"We'll find a way." Raven threw her umbrella on the ground and came right up to Beast Boy. Putting her hands against his face, she kissed him with all the pent-up passion she felt. Beast Boy kissed back and threw his arms around her waist. Almost instantaneously, various nearby items began blowing apart. Benches and lampposts exploded while several trees uprooted and crashed around them.  
  
Sensing the danger, Beast Boy backed away and started panting. "Wow, that was some kiss."  
  
Raven laughed a little. "Yeah..." She surveyed the damage. "Hmmm. I don't think we should be doing that very..." She stopped short and concentrated her hearing off in the distance.  
  
"Huh? What's up, Rae?"  
  
"GET DOWN!" Without a moment to lose, she jumped on top of Beast Boy and they both fell to the muddy ground. A huge rock missed them by a couple of inches.  
  
Beast Boy spit out a mouthful of mud. "What happened?"  
  
Raven stood up with an aura of anger emanating from her. "I think I have an idea."  
  
Creeping from the shadows and out in plain sight, Terra stood seething with anger and hatred.  
  
"So, is this how it's going to end, Beast Boy? Got your kicks making out with emotionless girl?"  
  
"And you're any better?" Raven's eyes burned red. "You just run away from your problems and lose control of your emotions. I'd rather be emotionless, thank you."  
  
Terra walked closer to her. "So does that mean you have no feelings for Beast Boy? I'd take him back, but I don't think my heart could accept that."  
  
Raven got up into her face. "I DO have feelings for Beast Boy. He's a friend. No, he's more than a friend."  
  
"And then what? Your powers will just go on destroying things. The city gets destroyed because you suddenly like Beast Boy? How incredibly selfish of you."  
  
All Beast Boy could do was look on as the two girls' rage increased with every word they said to each other. Panicking, he slowly backed away.  
  
Raven couldn't stand it anymore. "I've heard just about enough out of you. This time, there's no one to hold me back."  
  
Terra stepped back and surrounded herself with rock pieces. "Bring it on, Goth bitch."

* * *

I didn't plan for it to suddenly get hot and heavy with Raven and Beast Boy. When I write, I normally just play it by ear and see how it turns out. But it felt like the right moment to do it. Though I did intend for the climax to be a Raven vs. Terra battle, I wasn't exactly sure how I would arrive at that point. Plus, I don't think I could have posed a bigger cliffhanger. Chapter 7 will be the final chapter and a few days after that I'll post author notes- mainly responses to reviews, future stories I'm thinking about, anything really. Don't worry, I should be able to write chapter 7 within the next few days. I've been anxious to finish up this story and move on to something else. Not that I haven't enjoyed writing this story. OK, that's enough rambling. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Terra flung as many rocks as she could at Raven. Raven floated above them with ease. "You're going to have to do more than throw pebbles at me."  
  
This enraged Terra, causing her to hoist a giant rock out of the ground and ride it up to where Raven was. "I can do more than that, believe me." She tried to crash the rock into Raven.  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The rock stopped just in front of her face and it exploded into pieces, causing Terra to fall.  
  
Terra landed on the ground hard, the rain still beating down.  
  
"You can't beat me. You never did learn how to control your powers did you?" Raven readied an attack by lifting a tree out of the ground. "But I can control mine just fine." She threw the tree at Terra.  
  
Terra was still a bit discombobulated from the fall, and upon seeing a tree coming at her, she gasped and rolled out of the way.  
  
"Why, I bet you never had any intention of joining the Teen Titans, did you?" She sent a lamppost hurtling toward her. "Did you even really care for Beast Boy?"  
  
Terra side-jumped the lamppost and pointed up at Raven. "Don't you dare say I didn't care for Beast Boy! It's not just some passing crush, like you have. I love him."  
  
Raven shouted back. "You have a funny way of showing it by trying to crush him with a rock."  
  
Terra put her goggles on. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Raising her hands up, she took a massive chunk of rock out of the ground. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face with this."  
  
"No! Do you want to lose control again?" Raven enveloped the rock with her energy, trying to disperse it.  
  
Terra wasn't budging though, trying with all her powers to throw the rock in her direction. "I don't care anymore! I just want you to die!" Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she rolled up into a ball on the ground. "No! Help me! Someone help me!"  
  
The rock broke into several pieces under the stress and started flying around Terra, periodically battering her.  
  
Raven lowered herself to the ground and didn't know what to do. As the rain whipped across her face, she wrestled with her morals on deciding whether to save her or not.  
  
"Raven! Terra!"  
  
Raven looked around to see the other Titans arriving. Beast Boy had gotten them while they were fighting.  
  
Beast Boy saw Terra getting pummeled by rocks. "TERRA!!!" Without thinking, he ran with all his strength, but the wind and rain kept blowing him back.  
  
Robin motioned to Starfire. "Star, see if you can destroy the rocks with your eye beam. Cyborg..."  
  
"I ain't going anywhere near those rocks."  
  
"Oh, alright. Beast Boy, see if you can get through to Terra."  
  
"I'm trying."  
  
"And Raven. Raven? What are you doing just standing there? Help us out!"  
  
With the wind and rain blowing her cowl and hair around, she came off looking more dramatic than usual. Her eyes burned an intense red. "No."  
  
Robin looked at her in shock. "No? What do you mean no? Do you want her to die?"  
  
Raven turned around to walk away.  
  
Starfire's eye beam wasn't doing any good. It just shattered the rock into more pieces. Beast Boy turned into an eagle, but he still couldn't get anywhere near her. He was blown back and fell to the ground, transforming back when he hit the ground.  
  
"Raven, I know you don't like her. But please save her. If not for any other reason, for me." Beast Boy pled through tears.  
  
Raven turned around to look at him and her eyes returned to normal. She then looked over at Terra getting beaten to a pulp by her own undoing and knew what she had to do. Placing her hands outstretched, she chanted her familiar chant. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black ball of energy gathered around the rocks. Raven struggled to keep her thoughts clear and with one fell swoop, the rocks dissipated. Terra was lying bloodied and beaten, barely moving.  
  
"Terra!" Beast Boy ran over to her.  
  
Robin walked over to Raven. "How did this happen?"  
  
"You mean Beast Boy didn't tell you what was going on?"  
  
"When he got to the tower, he was hysterical and mentioned that Terra was in trouble."  
  
Raven looked even whiter than usual. "Terra, huh?"  
  
"Yeah....Is something wrong, Raven?"  
  
"I need to go." She turned around and began to float away.  
  
"RAVEN, WAIT!" Beast Boy yelled up to her, while cradling Terra in his hands.  
  
Raven couldn't turn around. "Beast Boy, don't..."  
  
"Thank you, Raven. Thank you." He picked up Terra, still unconscious. "Thank you" he whispered.  
  
Robin brought everyone back to reality. "Beast Boy, guys. Let's get Terra back to the tower, fast."  
  
Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy hurried off back to Titans Tower. Robin stayed behind for a moment.  
  
"Raven, aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"OK. Hurry back though. I'm sure Terra will want to thank you when she gets up."  
  
"Yeah. Thank me." She flew off and out of Robin's sight.

* * *

It was close to eleven at night and Raven was still poised on top of Titans Tower, thinking about the day's events. She sat on the edge and looked down into the shimmering water surrounding the tower. "I just can't face him. I can't face Beast Boy." She laid flat on her back with her feet dangling over the edge. "How did it get like this? Just a few days ago he was just another guy. Now I'm suddenly the girl trying to worm her way past his girlfriend. And from what I can tell by Robin's reaction, only Beast Boy, Terra and I really know what's going on. When Terra wakes, who knows what's going to happen."  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding." Beast Boy climbed up through the ladder leading to the rooftop. Raven instantly sat up and Beast Boy quietly walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
They both sat silent, shifting uncomfortably until Raven finally spoke up. "How's Terra doing?"  
  
"She's doing OK. But she hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Oh." Raven drew her hood back and looked directly at Beast Boy. "So what's going to happen now?"  
  
"I wish I knew." A few moments passed and he spoke up again. "Raven, there's something you should know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I...I've liked you for a while now." Beast Boy was scared to continue, but he braved on. "Why do you think I always try to make you laugh or give you a hard time? I had kinda given up on you when Terra came along. We hit it off so well and I fell for her hard. And I still love her, but..."  
  
Raven had to urge Beast Boy to continue. "But..."  
  
"But...but I...I also..."  
  
Raven put a finger up to his mouth. "You don't have to say it. It's OK." She leaned in to kiss him but he turned away.  
  
"It's not that simple. You can't even imagine my inner turmoil. What am I supposed to do? I can't give her up, but I don't want to lose you either."  
  
"I see..." Raven stood up. "I hope you make a decision soon." She turned to walk away but found that Beast Boy had sprung up and hugged her from behind.  
  
Just as soon as he had grabbed her, he turned into an eagle and flew off.  
  
When Raven turned around, he was out of sight. She fell to her knees and put her hands in her face.

* * *

At midnight, all Beast Boy could do was watch Terra lying there in bed, hooked up to various machines keeping her alive. He was sitting up in the chair across from her, knees against his chin, arms folded across them. Staying perfectly still, almost gargoyle-like, he was lost in thought. The incessant beeping of the monitoring machines pounded into his brain, but still he sat. Even on through the night, all he could do was sit perfectly still until everything around him became a blur and he finally succumbed to sleep.

The End

* * *

collapses I'm finally done with the story!

I just know I'm going to get some angry reviews for leaving it up in the air like that, but that's how I envisioned it turning out. I hope you enjoyed "The Triangle" because I sure enjoyed writing it. Check back in a few days for an "Author's notes" section detailing responses to reviews, general feelings on Raven/Beast Boy and Terra/Beast Boy pairings as well as ideas for future fanfics. Later, TT fans!

-KTF


	8. Author's notes

First off, I want to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read "The Triangle". It was my first serious attempt at fan fiction and I never would have been goaded to continue writing the story if not for everyone's support.  
  
I'd like to take a moment to talk about my view on Raven/Beast Boy and Terra/Beast Boy pairings. If you read my profile, you would know that I like both. In the show, Raven and Beast Boy obviously are not a couple, but there were some moments where I thought to myself "Huh, I wonder if those two will get together?". "Nevermore" may be the biggest indicator, but various small asides throughout raised a flag now and then. Mostly they were Beast Boy's shameless attempts to flirt- winning Raven a stuffed chicken in "Sisters", trying to convince Raven she's scared in "Fear Itself" or Beast Boy's forlorn face on hearing Pink Raven dis him in "Nevermore". I think there's a case that Beast Boy definitely likes Raven in the show, but vice versa is a bit flimsy. Otherwise, Raven would have shown a bit of jealousy in episodes with Terra (I do have yet to see "Betrayal" and beyond as of this writing). I don't see the writers of the show putting Raven and Beast Boy together anytime soon, but I guess that's the beauty of fan fiction.  
  
There are a lot of detractors of Terra in the Teen Titans community, and especially in the Raven/Beast Boy supporters. But I like Terra too. She has cool powers and what appears to be genuine affection for Beast Boy. Even her personality and back story is cool and "Terra" quickly became my favorite episode of Teen Titans. So I couldn't help but like Terra and Beast Boy together as well. I just wish most of the Terra haters that write her in stories weren't in denial of the fact that Beast Boy DID like Terra.  
  
As for my thoughts on the story I wrote, I tried my hardest to make everything in it to not sound forced. Nothing detracts from a story more than someone acting out of character. My favorite chapters to write were the first and last chapters. I feel bad that the first chapter had the bulk of the action and the only appearance of a villain. It may have disappointed some of you in that respect, and I even tried to think of a way to have Jinx return, but nothing really worked. Chapter 1 just flowed out so easily. The last chapter was fun to write because all the feelings were laid out on the table and also the new wrinkle of Raven saving Terra added another dimension to the love triangle.  
  
I realize there are a few of you who thought R rating=sex and violence. But honestly, I couldn't write it with gratuitous sex or violence. I have nothing against lemons. I've read several of them, but it's just not my style. Besides, I've never attempted to write one. I fear it would come off silly. The R rating was for the swearing (Which actually I used much less of than I originally intended).  
  
A couple of you need to calm down too. It's just a story! Let's keep things in perspective here.  
  
Someone wanted a Robin/Starfire pairing. Very fitting and understandable. I don't think I could do a Robin/Starfire story justice because they're actually my two least favorite of the main cast. Though they did get pushed aside (along with Cyborg) in this story, it's definitely something I'll think about.  
  
Also there was a question of whether I write non fanfic. Technically, no. I attempted to write a story based around art school entitled "4 1/2 Years". I actually wrote out quite a bit, until I realized it wouldn't interest anyone but me, so I quit. I don't know if I'd have the patience to write an entire book, but who knows. Maybe someday.  
  
To give you an idea of my schedule, I have a full time job which eats up 45 hours of my week, factor in a social life, and there isn't much time for me to write. When I do write, it's all on computer. I'll constantly read over what I just typed to make sure it sounds good or doesn't contradict what's happened already. Sometimes I'll delete pages and start over from scratch if I don't like where the story's going. I also try to keep everyone in character and try to think "What would so-and-so's response be to that?" or "How would someone react to this situation if it happened in real life?". Sometimes I'll run into brick walls and backtrack, but it works for me. It also helps to have a mental image, even if I can't convey it perfectly in text. I never went to a writing school though, so take what I say with a grain of salt.  
  
From some of the responses, it looks like I may have to write a sequel to "The Triangle". If I do, it won't be that soon. I love Teen Titans, but I do need a break from it. Perhaps when the new episodes arrive, I'll get psyched up again, but for now- sorry! I'll have to think of what it would be about too (Maybe some ideas from any of you?).  
  
What I AM planning to write next is a Fairly Odd Parents fan fiction. The concept- Timmy is once again fawning over Trixie Tang. While he is, Veronica is constantly professing his love for him. So what does Timmy do for a wish? Why, to wish Trixie and Veronica switch personalities. Hilarity ensues (Let's hope). I don't know how many of you are also Fairly Odd Parents fans, but I hope you'll give it a look when (or if) I get it done.  
  
Lastly, thanks to warprince2000, Rhys Davies, new identity, TeenTitan Boy, The Drewfus, XxanimedrummergurlXx, NNY273000, Piezo, Scribs, Demon of the Night, Gothica13, BloodCri, Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos-Girl, neddles, wildman75, Raven-Vegeta, Hi-again, and anyone else who may have read this story. Until we meet again, TT fans.  
  
-KTF 


End file.
